Gard the Awe Inspiring
by Jet556
Summary: Meeting Lion-O in the wilderness one day, Gard takes him to the lost city of Dalriata were the Soul Stone just might be. But at Dalriata is a tribe of Komrev lead by a fearsome brute whom Gard has named Loarn. Either he finds the Soul Stone or he will be torn to pieces by the threatening Loarn. Could there possibly be a third option?
1. In Search of the Soul Stone

**Welcome everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**In Search of the Soul Stone**

Gard walked through the wilderness carrying the body of a wild boar-like creature he had killed. It had waited in hiding for Gard with polished tusks but it had been Gard who had trailed the beast and killed him. It was best to beware with such creatures around but still there had been good hunting this day!

A sound came to Gard's ears at that moment. Wild tolacs! They had cornered big game that was too big for one to take!

It was a person that they hunted. The scent was plain it was a Thunderan. Any person who would fight wild tolacs had to have no fear!

He would judge this fight and perhaps even balance the odds.

In a small glade, stood not just any Thunderan but Lion-O! There was two tolacs and no matter how many times Lion-O waved his sword around to spook them they just kept getting closer. One of the two tolacs jumped and was killed by the Sword of Omens. The other jumped only to be killed by the tomahawk of Gard!

"A good fight, Lion-O." said Gard as he walked into the glade, his kill over his shoulder. "The tolac you killed left some wounds that need binding though." Gard put the carcass down and started to walk away. "Watch it, I shall go find healing leaves and bark!"

"I thought you were in Wilusa! Is Balor with you? Zuvowang? Dalv?"

"We Evabon of the Wilderness come and go as we please, now stay here!"

Lion-O gave a chuckle. Gard considered himself an Evabon of the Wilderness? Well, he did sort of have a clan of his own to look after, Zuvowang and Dalv were co-leaders of the clan. Some thought Gard was just an account but he was real, Lion-O knew that well.

Gard returned with the white soft bark of a healing tree. With that he made a snug bandage for Lion-O. As he bandaged Lion-O's wounds, Gard asked questions.

"Where are the rest of the ThunderCats, Lion-O? How goes the war with Mumm-Ra?"

"As for the first question, we have split up in search of lost cities to see if we can find the Soul Stone in any of them. As for the second we were doing well until the Labinnacs turned the war in Mumm-Ra's favor."

Labinnacs… Gard knew them and had faced them. "Which lost city were you looking for?"

"For Dalriata." Replied Lion-O. "Legend says that it is here in the wilderness! Gard, you've been here for countless centuries! Surely you know where it is!"

Gard picked up the body of his slain game animal and began to cut a piece of meat for himself. "I know where it is but first lunch! You can't expect me to take either of there on an empty stomach!"

Lion-O laughed. "You are something, Gard."

As they ate, the Evabon and the Thunderan continued their conversation.

"Balor is visiting the komrev." Was all Gard said about Balor.

"After the event with that albino is that wise?" asked Lion-O.

"Balor had outwitted Crinan many times and Thulsa is dead!" Gard stood up as he finished his meal. "Come! With all the gold and precious stone in Dalriata's vaults the Soul Stone just might be there!"

Lion-O stared at Gard with wide eyes. "Where are we going?"

"Between Thundera and a boulder-strewn plain there is a flat-topped mountain." Replied Gard.

"But Gard that rock can't be climbed!"

They would see.


	2. Dalriata

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**Dalriata**

"There it is!" said Gard pointing to the mountain upon which sat Dalriata. "The treasure is beneath Dalriata in all of its ruined glory!"

"But Gard it can't be climbed!" protested Lion-O as they made their way closer and closer to the mountain.

"I've climbed it many times." Gard stroked his chin. There was a bit of a beard starting to grow. He couldn't help but wonder why a beard would grow but the crown of his head had long since been left bare. "There is danger atop however."

Once at the walls of the mountains, Lion-O placed a hand on it and looked up. "What could be more dangerous than this?"

"A band of aggressive komrev." Gard started to scrape some of the growing beard away with his sword. "If they aren't in a killing mood, I'll be able to pass. The greatest risk will be coming down. They'll end up throwing boulders down if they chase me! A few blasts from my gun should send them running though." Gard handed his gun to Lion-O. "I know Tygra is the better shot but you are the one I've come across."

Looking at the gun with wide eyes, Lion-O nodded. "You can count on me."

Gard then began his climb. If the komrev had not been watching them and collecting stones, everything would be alright. This was easier than the first time Gard had climbed this mountain so many years ago! Back then Gard did not know every crack and niche. When he reached the top, Gard found no komrev in sight. They were probably hunting for grubs in the old gardens of Dalriata. Cautiously, Gard moved through the streets of crumbling acclaim built before the dawn of the animal kingdoms.

Halfway through Dalriata, he narrowly escaped being discovered by a group of komrev. They didn't see him and the wind didn't alert them to his scent. Making his way to a ruined altar, Gard lifted a stone door behind it. It had not been disturbed since it had previously been opened by Gard so many years ago. Already he knew that the Soul Stone would not be in there. Lion-O had just been jumping to conclusions. But… Perhaps Gard could find something for Balor.

Making his way down a set of stairs and going across a gap, Gard open the doors to the treasure vault. There it all still was! The plunder that all the raiders on Third Earth would give their heart and soul for! There was diamonds, rubies, emeralds, sapphires, bars of gold… Nothing that would interest Balor!


	3. Loarn

**Welcome back everyone. Loarn was originally meant to be Thulsa from "Challening the Komrev King" having survived his beating from Crinan but I felt it was better to keep Thulsa dead. Enjoy and review.**

**Loarn**

Emerging from the entrance to the stairs that lead to the treasure vault, Gard saw a komrev walking his way and looking quite surprised at seeing him, it proceeded to beat its chest. It was Loarn! The leader of the Komrev tribe that lived at Dalriata and a fearsome brute if ever there was one! Loarn let out a cry and soon enough more komrev came running towards them.

Gard had to end this quickly before the rest of them were upon him!

Loarn jumped at Gard but Gard jumped higher causing the brute to crash into a column of a nearby building. The Komrev that had come to aid Loarn were very much confused about why their leader did not fight.

As Gard ran for the edge of the mountain that Dalriata sat upon, being pursued by more komrev, he hoped Lion-O was a good enough shot with a pistol to hit the komrev. Loarn had quickly regained consciousness and was at the cliff top as Gard climbed down barking orders to his companions who showed no intention to follow Gard down the cliff side! Loarn began to bark again and the komrev began to throw stones down at Gard.

"Lion-O!" shouted Gard down to his Thunderan friend. "Lion-O! Shoot now!"

Lion-O didn't even pause. He started to fire at the hairy forms at the top of the mountain! He event hit Loarn's right hand. It was at this point that the komrev changed their strategy from throwing rocks to rolling them off the cliffs.

Lion-O's work was good. The stones weren't aimed now!

Reaching the bottom, Gard held up a hand. "Maith thu, Lord of the ThunderCats!"

Lion-O shrugged. "I didn't do anything, you're the one who took the risks!"

"But you saved me… If their stones had been aimed then… Well, I'm still here." Gard gave Lion-O a pat on the back. "However, the Soul Stone was not there… I'm not sure anyone would hide anything in Dalriata with the komrev up there!"

Sitting down, Lion-O shrugged. "Gard, do you think we will ever the Soul Stone?"

"My wife used to have a saying Lion-O… 'Do your best and leave the rest, it will turn out alright, someday or night.'"

**The End**


End file.
